Viktor Reznov/Quotes
Call of Duty: World at War Vendetta *"The rotten cancer of the fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad." *"The mudak in the car is General Heinrich Amsel. Architect of Stalingrad's misery. He is responsible for the cold-blooded death of men, women, and children... Not just here, but throughout the motherland." *''"For three days, I have hunted him. For three days, luck alone has saved his wretched life."'' *"Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost. Patience, if we reveal our position to Amsel's men, this fountain will be our grave." Their Land, Their Blood *''"The Red Army's advance in to Germany is swift and brutal. In mere months, we have reached Seelow Heights - the last line of defense before the German capital. We outnumber the Germans ten to one! Wave upon wave of our infantry are unleashed upon them to clear the way for our armor. Once we have control of Seelow, we will begin the march to Berlin. There, we will ensure that every sacrifice is repaid in blood."'' Blood and Iron *''"We have lost many brave men, but their sacrifice is not in vain. Our tanks now form a line of steel so powerful that all German resistance will be crushed beneath its mighty treads. Today - we will watch as Seelow falls. Along with all those foolish enough to stand in our way."'' *''"Fortune smiles on us. In Berlin the Germans will truly see what they have unleashed. But in the midst of all the blood, the bullets, and the dead... I found that an old friend was still vary much alive... Dimitri Petrenko, I saw this man cheat death time after time at the siege of Stalingrad. As long as he lives the heart of this army cannot be broken, he makes us all proud."'' Ring of Steel *"With the line at Seelow now broken, nothing stands between the Red Army and Berlin. Every day, we carve deeper into German territory. Every day, fear and desperation erode their will. When our train reaches to Berlin, they will have nowhere left to hide." Eviction *''"Our grip tightens around the black heart of Berlin. The Führer demands all to shed their last drop of blood in it's defense. The old, the young, the weak. If they stand for Germany, they die for Germany. Building by building. Room by room. One rat at a time."'' Heart of the Reich *"The Red Army encircles the Reichstag - their parliament building and final stronghold of the fascist Reich. In the surrounding streets we choke the life from those who would still dare to defend it. It is an honor and a privilege to play a part in this glorious battle. When our flag flies over the city, our enemy's defeat and humiliation will be beyond question. Our vengeance will be complete." * "The Germans hang their cowards from trees. Make sure you keep hold of that flag, Chernov." * "You will be okay! Do you hear me? They flooded their own metro in an effort to kill us, Dimitri! Once again, they failed. Once more, we cheat death!" *"If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show you are willing to die for it." Downfall *"The path towards our glorious victory has been a journey of blood and brutality. All of it has been necessary. When the flag of our motherland flies atop the Reichstag, all of Berlin know that the evil of the Fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the earth." Call of Duty: Black Ops Vorkuta *''"With my life. He and us are not so different... We are all soldiers, without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers..."'' *"Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today we show the hearts of true Russians! We have all given our blood for the motherland. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection ... as brothers, we fought side by side against the German fascists. We crawled trough dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory ... Not for medals, or glory, but for what was right. We fought for revenge ... And when Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to rapturous welcome ... but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were already tainted by the capitalist West. Torn from the﻿ arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here... this place... this, this terrible place. Here we have languished, with no hope for release... No hope for justice. We have toiled in Dragovich's mines until the flesh peeled from our bones... We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease...﻿ We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken! Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today, my comrades... Vorkuta... BURNS!!! " The Defector *''"Dragovich... Kravchenko... Steiner... All must die."'' Project Nova *''"My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music - Korsakov, Stasov - many of the great nationalist composers. To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance. Even now, his music still haunts me. The Nazis slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia. Dragovich and Kravchenko were not troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas..."'' *''"The men and I had fought through the most bitter of winters on the Eastern Front - We were no strangers to the cold... Even now, the blood in my veins chills when I think back to the events of that day... Far, far from home..."'' *''"As long as Mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call..."'' *''"When the German occupation began, he and his lap dog Kravchenko left my men and I hopelessly outnumbered... Promises of reinforcements were made. Made... But not kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are oppurtunists... Manipulators... They are not to be trusted, Dimitri."'' *"Dimitri Petrenko was one of the bravest men I had ever known. He fought by my side from the siege of Stalingrad to the fall of Berlin. The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a hero's welcome to Russia... But Stalin had little need for heroes." *''"We have found what we're looking for... Nova 6. The German weapon of mass destruction now belong to Mother Russia. Or so it seemed. Our victory was to be short lived. Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand. It was also a opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. What kind of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have forseen."'' *''"Dimitri Petrenko was a hero... He deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for the glory of the motherland, he died for nothing... like an animal. He should have died in Berlin..."'' *''"As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear we were not the only one's seeking the German weapon. The Western allies circled like vultures... Of course, Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner scattered like rats - leaving me to contend with the British."'' *''"Mason listen to me. We are running of the time my friend...Can you trust your leaders to destroy it... or you think they will use it? The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide... decide what do you think is worth fighting for... Dragovich... Kravchenko... Steiner... These... 'men' ... must die."'' Rebirth *''"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT NOVA!.....MY NAME...IS VIKTOR...REZNOV!!.....AND I WILL HAVE...MY...REVENGE!!!"'' Revelations *''"Mason, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and the deceit of corrupt men. I will die in this wretched place... The only thing that keeps me alive is the thirst for vengeance. They must be stopped, Mason. Dragovich...Steiner...Kravchenko...ALL MUST die..."'' Redemption *"Mason! You did it Mason! You did what I could not." Call of Duty: Black Ops II Old Wounds *"Kravchenko... must die." Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gorod Krovi *''"VENGEANCE IS MINE.-V.R"'' Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 From Vorkuta With WTF *''"It is me, comrade...."'' Category:Call of Duty: World at War Quotes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Quotes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Quotes